Fragments
by hinata061389
Summary: a collection of random Naruto pairings. 1st chap, Naruhina.
1. Naruhina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Summary: A collection of random pairings drabble

Chapter 1: Naruhina

**Despise**

He hated his life. He hated the way he lived, the way no one saw him as he is. He hated everything, angry at the fact that he was still breathing. Loathe the way he woke up everyday only to realize that nothing has changed. That there was still no one to care, no one to see his worth, no one to love him the way he want to be loved. He just hated his shitty life.

Then she came into his life and suddenly, everything's changed. He now despised the fact that he can't possibly live forever, living his life with her beside him. As much as possible, he wants to stay by her side always. The fact that he knows that it can't be him who can be with her, hurt him. He just plain hates it. No, he just doesn't hate it. It hurts him so much, he despise it.

A/N: Tell me what you think k? :)


	2. Saisaku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Saisaku**

Change

He doesn't realize what his life meant until he met her. Before she came, he lived with no hope, no future, no dreams. In short, he just plain existed, just breathing because it's what he's supposed to do. No purpose at all, and he doesn't give a damn.

But when she entered his life, he lost count of changes inside him.

He hated studying, she made him love it. He had no dreams, she made him hope. He never smiled, she made him laugh.

She thought him how to live. Because of her, he found his purpose in life.

He can't remember when was that time that he silently wish in his heart for God to at least give him some grace. Now, he realized, he was not just being pitied, he is being loved…

A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammars. :)


	3. Sasuhina

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Sasuhina**

Bond

She knew it. Every time he's with her, she could feel it. The comfort, the warmth even in silence, the different kind of feeling that makes her heart thump.

A part of her somehow knew that he has a part of her. Somehow, it was thicker than just water or blood.

It is something that bonds her to him. Something that bonds the both of them together…

Perhaps…It is love?


	4. JiraiyaTsunade

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Chapter 4: JiraiyaTsunade**

Blood

She hates blood. She hates its color, the mere sight of it. For her, blood signifies pain, death, anxiety. It was one of the rare things she secretly keeps in herself.

She had no idea how on earth he had known about it. She never tells him anything about her fears or her hatred of a few things…

She wondered and realized…

Perhaps, he had known it because of the anxiety that cross her face every time he indulged himself into fights. Or how her eyes watered on looking at the color of thick red on his face, his lips, or any part of his body…

Perhaps, it's because of the way she looked at his features covered with blood, like she's too afraid of losing him. Or maybe because of the way she'll heave a deep sigh of relief, smiling softly before smacking his head and hugging him tightly.

Perhaps…He saw the love in her eyes…

She wondered and realized…

Perhaps, she doesn't really hate blood… What she hates is the pain that comes together with it, the pain it's sight will cause her and her loved ones. The pain of seeing those important to you get hurt…It is what truly disgusts her…


	5. Sasuhina once again

**I own Nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Sasuhina**

Warmth

Living with no one to really love him, he knew what coldness is. After all, it's what he had always known on the past 15 years of his damn life. He never experienced true warmth… He never knew what being warm from within means. Because of that, all that he could give was also coldness.

Yet, she thought him. She was the one to give him that different kind of feeling. It was so strange that he attempted of pushing it away. After a moment of pushing it away and feeling the coldness again, he missed the warmness…

So he came back and he learned from her.

Then he accidentally had known that she too has no one that will give her warmth. He wondered how on earth she can give it to him when there's also no one who gave it to her. He found it odd.

But then he learned how, and he himself gave her the warmth she need.

He wouldn't forget the words she told him when she received it from him.

"Thank You…"

Though he didn't understand back then, now he knows. She was thanking him for the warmth he gave her, and he want to say it too…

"Thank You…"


End file.
